


孕期.车

by DBLYU



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 孕夫欲望大增，莫关山仗着自己大着肚子贺天不敢把他怎么样，对着贺天撩生撩死，最终成功求操
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 36





	孕期.车

莫关山怀孕3个多月了，自从怀孕后就被贺天当瓷娃娃一样养着，一点点磕磕碰碰都让贺天紧张地不得了。甚至因为医生说了前三个月最好不要行房事，后期也不要太激烈，贺天为了控制自己都不敢和莫关山有亲密动作，每晚感受莫关山香软的身体往自己怀里里钻都没有回。

“你不是应该赶紧把我抱住吗！”莫关山忍不住吐槽，在听到男人说怕抱住之后会忍不住做别的事只觉得好笑。

平时连抱都不敢抱得贺天却因为怕莫关山洗澡的时候滑倒，每次都帮着莫关山洗澡。等到莫关山脱光衣物躺在浴缸里面，贺天眼神都有些闪躲，不敢看着乖巧躺在浴缸里的莫关山。

怀孕之后一直呆在家被好好养着让莫关山皮肤变得更加粉嫩细腻，小腹部已经明显突出，与男孩特有的纤细的身体形成反差，呈现一种独特的美感和魅惑。

自从怀孕以来莫关山也长肉了不少，原本细长的手臂和腿还有点肿，摸沐浴液的时候握在手里软软的，贺天却不敢长久触碰，每每都快速洗完就赶快拿浴巾把莫关山包的严严实实，让他去睡觉，然后只能留下自己在卫生间解决。

莫关山有时也会想帮帮贺天，但是贺天只允许莫关山用手，莫关山手都酸了贺天才能射出来，这样贺天得不到舒坦。

好不容易熬过了三个月，但是贺天还没有任何举动。怀孕之后莫关山变得更敏感，贺天也长时间呆在他身边照顾他，免不了身体接触，尤其是洗澡时被贺天带茧的手轻柔抚摸身体，莫关山觉得贺天的手有魔力，勾起他的情欲。

他也发现贺天不敢看他，就是因为贺天这种平时见不到的畏手畏脚的状态让莫关山更加大胆，本想着贺天不主动，他放纵主动便好了，会在洗澡的时候搞些小动作，握住贺天的手勾勾掌心再慢慢向手臂滑，但贺天却只把他的手重新放在身侧，还说着“洗澡呢，别乱动”。莫关山自然不会轻易放弃，直接把腿放在贺天的膝盖上，带水的脚轻轻蹭着膝盖，轻声叫“贺天”，但贺天毅力真的很强，扯过旁边的浴巾把人从水里捞起来就包住，擦干净水直接往床上送。

莫关山等啊等啊，好不容易等到了一个绝佳的机会。

等到一天他俩出去和朋友聚餐，上午出去了一趟，莫关山没好意思说他被好好打扮穿着西装全套的贺天帅到了，动了些坏心思，在回家的车上偷偷微信问了医生能不能行房事，在得到“只要不过于激烈便可以”，他就更放心了。

回到家，莫关山非说自己出去出汗了，身上黏黏腻腻不舒服，要贺天帮着洗澡。洗到一半，莫关山觉得可以开始自己的动作了，把腿放在贺天大腿上，贺天家居服那层薄薄的布料全湿透了，贺天又想把他的腿移开，莫关山动了动腿还含含糊糊对着贺天说“今天走路好久，还站了一会，腿肿了，帮我揉一揉啊”，怕贺天不信还装作生气说“干嘛，这点事都不想做吗！”。

贺天捏了捏莫关山的腿，似乎是更肿了一点，怕他难受心疼他就没想那么多，一边回想学到的按摩手法一边从小腿开始按摩。贺天一心只想着让心上人不再难受，但他的心上人可不这么想，一会哼哼唧唧的说力气重了，一会又轻轻呻吟嘴里说着舒服，让贺天忍不住想歪，尤其是手上还握着那人的小腿，还在上下揉搓，细腻的触感从手上一直传到心里，勾起本被自己深埋的那一些欲望，但是想着莫关山身体，又觉得不行，想快点结束这幸福的折磨对着莫关山说：“等会洗完澡去床上再揉行吗？泡在水里太久对身体不太好。”。

莫关山却突然笑出声，抬起腿把脚放在贺天胯下明显的突起还轻轻踩了几下，“我泡久了不好，你这么硬着也不好吧，贺天。”

说完从水里出来坐在贺天腿上，对着贺天的耳朵委屈地说“是不是我的身体对你没吸引了，当时是谁说爱我一辈子，现在就想抛弃我了？”，见贺天还没反应，莫关山继续说“哥哥，硬着不难受吗？我想被哥哥操，想好久了。哥哥抱我去床上好不好。”，直勾勾勾引的话语伴着湿气传到贺天耳朵里。

莫关山说完轻含住贺天的耳垂，贺天耳垂倒是小巧，莫关山用舌舔湿之后又开始吮吸。啧啧水声、莫关山细微的呼吸声和吞咽口水的呜咽声贺天都能听到，莫关山还嫌不够似的拉着贺天的手往身上送，要他触摸到刚刚从水里出来还带着水珠的湿热身体。

贺天虽然被莫关山蛊惑着上了床，但还是担心他的身体，从额头到耳侧再到胸膛密密地亲吻下来。贺天亲了凸起的小腹之后没有停下，直接含住半软的小莫仔。

莫关山被贺天的举动刺激到了“唔，不行，不行，不要，你不要这样。”

他俩都不是很经常为对方口交，贺天这么做更少，因为一般他直接操就能让莫关山爽到飞起，想射都射不出来，倒是莫关山有时为了快点结束会主动去用嘴亲亲碰碰舔一舔，好让贺天快点泄出来放过自己。这样性器突然被嘴含住，而且还是被贺天含住的感觉很奇怪，莫关山用膝盖想顶开贺天，却贺天用手压着膝盖往两侧分开了。

贺天只有几次为莫关山做这种事的经验，虽然想要做好但是免不了磕磕碰碰，牙齿碰到完全勃起的性器疼的莫关山直叫，但被温热潮湿的口腔包裹的感觉还是让莫关山获得极大满足。

到了后期，莫关山是舒服了但是怎么也缺点东西，半天也射不出来。贺天感受到莫关山的状态，嘴里没放松，手却往后探，贺天感受到手指刚进去一点就被好久没被滋润的后穴吸住，里面已经湿到不行，不需要怎么扩张就能轻松伸进两个手指，往熟悉的凸起软肉方向摸去，两指并着一按，莫关山就叫着射了出来。鼓起的肚皮上满是精液。

贺天手指没停，伸进去第三个手指，模仿着平时性交的速度抽射了几下才出来，抱着莫关山亲了亲说“爽了吧，可以安心午睡了吗？”，他想着这样对于还在怀孕的莫关山应该足够了。

莫关山却食髓知味,还不满足。毕竟三个手指不能和贺天的性器相比,翻身趴着贺天身上像条水蛇扭着腰,屁股也磨蹭着贺天性器,一边黏糊糊亲吻贺天一边反复含糊地说“哥哥操我,哥哥操我好不好，我想要，我里面想要啊，帮帮我好不好

贺天本就是忍了许久又被这么勾引,身下一用力借着淌出来的淫液就直接进去了半根,可能是因为莫关山怀孕了,肠道被挤压得更紧致,紧紧地包裹着发烫的性器，莫关山连贺天巨物上分布的青筋都能感觉到

贺天又害怕压到莫关山的肚子,想慢慢退出来调整姿势,莫关山感受到贺天想退出来腿一用力，夹得更紧了,手臂勾着贺天的脖子不放，胡乱亲着贺天。

贺天轻声哄着眼尾委屈到发红的莫关山“乖,宝贝这样容易压到肚子,我们换个姿势,你先让我出来，好不好”,莫关山才放松让贺天一点点退出来,贺天只好靠着床头半躺着,让莫关山骑乘着坐在他腿上,这个姿势让性器完全进入了莫关山体内,贺天更不敢激烈的动,只是轻轻送胯,小幅度的抽射。

莫关山见贺天半天了也只是轻轻动,不耐烦自己腿部用力动起来。他这一动得贺天赶紧扶着他的腰,生怕他有什么闪失,可是本就怀着孕的身体动了一会儿就没力气了,莫关山身体软软地趴在贺天肩膀,手臂勾着脖子,撒着娇在贺天耳侧轻语“哥哥,你动一动好不好?嗯~动一动嘛”,然后从耳朵一路细细地吻到喉结,把喉结含进嘴里舔舐,莫关山知道贺天最受不了什么。

果然,莫关山每舔一下,身体的性器都在自己体内抖动,贺天的动作也不自觉更加凶狠,好久没体验到这种快乐的莫关山彻底放开自己,一般不好意思说的话今天都说出口

“啊…哥哥操得我好舒服啊,再用力一点啊,用力操我”

“哥哥你舒服吗?我里面让你舒服吗?”

“啊~哥哥不要一直顶那里,太，太快乐。我受不了~要坏了”

“老公,我肚子里面怀着你的宝宝诶,你摸摸我的肚子好不好?”

“我要给你生好多小孩,我喜欢小孩。你喜欢孩子吗?你会喜欢我给你生的小孩吗?”

“哥哥好长啊,是不是顶到我怀宝宝的地方了,唔，顶到我宫口了，啊！好舒服”

“嗯，怎么这么久啊…我都累了”

贺天要被他直接说出口的话逼疯了,但是又要顾着他的身体不敢太用力往里顶,许久都没能射出来,莫关山却喊着累了,要休息了,不行了。

见莫关山又射了一次,怕他身体承受不了,贺天只好慢慢退出来,抱着莫关山亲了几下没想到莫关山就睡着了。

注视着莫关山的睡颜,贺天用手刮莫关山的鼻子,装作凶狠地小声说:“你这个小没良心的,自己爽了就不管我,你老公还硬着呢,我是你用来满足性欲玩具吗?”,还准备继续说却被莫关山睡梦中的拥抱打断,看着莫关山睡着了还知道往自己身边靠让贺天异常满足,莫关山在睡梦中迷迷糊糊叫天…

贺天赶紧抱紧他“我在,宝贝我在,我一直都在。”,似乎是感受到贺天的回应,莫关山沉沉地睡了过去。

他俩在遇到对方先前都没想过会变化这么多,冷漠不懂爱为何物的贺天有了软肋,宁愿委屈自己也不能委屈莫关山;一直强势什么事都自己扛的莫关山找到了依靠,变得恃宠而骄。


End file.
